So Close yet so Far
by MiyokoHikaru
Summary: Destiny High, the normal highschool the teenagers of Destiny Islands attend. Blue and white uniforms, cheerful personalities, sun loving kids. All that you could find at a normal highschool. But all schools have their rivals.. -Contains OCs and OCxCanon-
1. Chapter 1

_Destiny High, the normal highschool the teenagers of Destiny Islands attend. Blue and white uniforms, cheerful and laid-back personalities, beach and surf loving kids. All that you could find at a normal highschool. _

_But._

_All highschools have their rivals._

_Twilight Academy, the private school only selective teenagers of Destiny Island and many other worlds attend. Black and white uniforms, emotionless and doll-like personalities, strange natures and talents. All that you can't find at Destiny High._

_Destiny and Twilight. Highschool rivals. After one mistake, one small misunderstanding between the students they began to despise and loath eachother. Soon becoming enemies._

_The schools compete in everything. Sports, academic scores, the works. More than usual highschool rivals would do._

_The students refuse to forgive or apologize to eachother, all of them being proud and stubborn, not giving up until the other apologizes and admits defeat._

_But.._

_Is it possible for a student from Destiny High and a student from Twilight Academy become friends and maybe even lovers?_

_Can they break the ice between the two schools?_

_---_

'kay so, this story won't contain ANY yaoi or yuri. Only straight pairings. And it will consist of OCs, especially OCxCanon pairings. So please don't read if you dislike the idea of that. And I don't want any critics please, I'd rather improve on my own.

Thank you.

Please review nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

Three teenagers walked down a dirt path, towards the highschool of the island. The brunette stretched his arms above his head, yawning tiredly. The girl chatted with the silver haired boy as they walked, wearing a sweet smile all the way. The three were dressed in their uniforms, blue, white and the color black for the boy's pants.

The spiky brunette let his arms fall down to his sides again, lifting a hand to hold the arm strap of his backpack. He glanced to his chatting friends before looking ahead, blinking as he saw two other teenagers walking in their direction, up the path towards the private highschool of the islands.

A shiver crawled up the boy's spine as the students dressed in their black and white uniforms pass them, glad he avoided eye contact with the emotionless teens.

"Those Twilight Academy kids really creep me out.." He mumbled.

The girl heard his comment and lightly slapped him on the arm. "Don't be mean, Sora." She scolded. "Not all of them are bad, Namine's friends aren't creepy at all."

Sora rubbed his arm. "Well, Kairi your sister always chose good friends but you do have to admit, they all look like... like.." Sora pondered for a moment, trying to find the right word.

"... Dolls." The silver haired boy finished his best friend's sentence.

Kairi glanced at the taller boy with a frown on her face. "So you agree with Sora, Riku?" She asked, disappointment clear in her tone. Sora just wore a grin, happy that Riku took his side for once.

Riku just shrugged lazily and stared at the large school they were approaching, not giving her a verbal answer. The maroon haired girl sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do with these two?

---

A red haired girl sat at her desk, her chin rested in her palm as she waited for her friends to arrive, her green eyes staring out the window boredly. Why she was early? Well she played a prank on a teacher and had to come to school early to clean a few of the chalkboards. Her name was Xune, she doesn't go to the local highschool but attends Twilight Academy, the private school of the island.

The classroom door was opened, pulling Xune's attention from the window to the person who just entered the room. She smiled widely. "Hey, Xenellie! Good morning, I'm glad _you _come to school early~" Xune said with glee.

Xune's friend gave her a small smile. The girl's hair was brown with electric indigo tips that was very long that reached just above her knees and was little spiky that was tied tightly in a black cloth. Her eyes were a plain brown, emotionless yet kind in a way. She was wearing a slightly too large, black sweater over her uniform like she always does.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked her red haired friend, walking into the room and placing her book bag on her desk that was next to Xune's.

Xune grinned and strolled over next to her friend, resting her hands on her hips. "Because, that's my nickname for you, Xenell." She stated.

Xenell shook her head but still smiled and sat in her seat, pulling out a notebook from her bag. "By the way, on the way here Roxas asked me to give this to you." She said and held up a note she placed in her notebook without looking at the red head.

The energetic girl blinked and took the offered note, staring at it for a moment before looking down at Xenell. "So he didn't want to give it to me himself?" She asked. Xenell just shrugged and flipped through her notebook.

Xune huffed and rolled her eyes before sitting down in her own chair, opening the small note. Her eyes scanned the words, her cheeks heating up a little the more she read. Xenell was watching her silently in the corner of her eyes with her lips curled in a small smirk.

The red head shoved the paper in her skirt pocket after she finished reading. Xenell turned her head towards her. "So, may I ask what it said..?" The doll-like girl asked.

".... He just wants me to come over so he can help me study, is all.." Xune answered, her cheeks still red.

"Ah.. well looks like you'll be all alone with him.." Xenell snickered at the redness on her friend's cheeks. Xune folded her arms over her chest and pouted a bit.

"Nooo, his brother and step sister will be there so.."

"Whatever, Xune. You'll be alone with him in a room." Xenell cut her off, stating the obvious, her lips curling into a soft smile. "You should really tell him how you feel, Xune."

Xune sighed leaned on her desk, frowning a bit. "Yeah but... the rumor's going around that he likes Namine." She mumbled in disappointment, her eye lids lowering lazily as she thought.

"And you really believe them?"

Before Xune could answer, the bell rang and the classroom was slowly filled by students. The two decided to drop the subject and just go on with school life, worrying about romance later.

---

Sora was resting his forehead on his desk as the teacher wrote equations on the chalkboard. He groaned quietly, feeling extremely bored and tired of maths, deciding not to concentrate and just ask Kairi later. He wondered how his brother and step sister were doing right now, since his two siblings went to the private school.

His mind wondered about that school for a moment. The students who went to that school were specially selected, no application can get you in even how smart you are, apparently you _have_ to be specially selected by the principal of the school.

The brunette sighed in relief as the bell rang and sat upright, stretching his arms above his head.

"Now class, this will be in tomorrow's test so make sure you know it." The teacher said simply and tapped the board with the back of her fingers.

Students groaned and whined, displeased about the news. Sora froze, his eye twitching a little at the notification. "Dammit." Sora scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Kairi with a grin on his face.

Kairi noticed his grin and sighed, shaking her head a little. "Okay, Sora." She answered the silent question.

Sora's grin grew wider and stood up from his seat, gathering his things and shoving them into his bag. "Thanks, Kairi. I don't know what I would do without you!" He said thankfully.

The maroon haired girl gave him a smile and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, but now you owe me." She said and made her way to leave the classroom after packing up her things. Sora quickly followed, almost tripping over someone else's bag.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora called and jogged to catch up to the girl who walked out and down the hall without him, walking past familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Kairi slowed her pace so that the brunette could catch up and started discussing a plan for a study afternoon with him as they walked to the almost crowded cafeteria. The two friends spotted familiar silver hair sitting at a table with a few other older boys, all of them one year above Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, Riku! Over here!" Sora called, waving largely to catch his best friend's attention as he and Kairi found an empty table.

Riku looked over at his childhood friends then back to his other friends, saying see you later before standing up with his bag before heading over to the two younger teens.

Sora grinned and sat down beside Kairi, pulling out a paper bag from his bag as Riku sat down in the seat in front of them. Kairi looked at what Sora had and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not buying your lunch today?" She asked.

The brunette sighed and shook his head, pulling out a lettuce sandwich. "Nope.. mom wants me to eat.. _healthier." _He mumbled, displeased.

Riku placed his bag down on the ground beside his seat, smirking a bit. "Oh no, how horrible." He mocked. Sora gave him a look and pouted slightly. The silver haired boy just brushed it off and chuckled lightly.

Kairi stood up from her seat with her wallet and was about to head over to the serving counter but paused as she spotted her neighbor. She smiled kindly and waved a hand to grab the younger girl's attention.

"Lenne!" The maroon haired girl called.

She was successful in catching the girl's attention but all she received was a cold, emotionless stare. The girl's hair was short, pure black with blond tips and quite spiky. Lenne was in a younger year than Sora and Kairi. They never usually see her much for she disappears for awhile, sometimes even months then returns, acting like she never went anywhere.

Lenne's cold, brown eyes looked away from the maroon haired girl and just walked off in the other direction and out of the cafeteria with one of her friends following her.

Kairi felt disheartened and lowered her hand, frowning a bit. Sora was watching the entire time and frowned deeply. "What's her problem?" He asked, displeased by the girl's rudeness.

The maroon haired girl just stared after the girl, silent for a moment. "... She hasn't been the same.. since.." She whispered. The two boys stared at her in question. Kairi just sighed and left to go buy her lunch.

Sora and Riku exchanged glances but decided to shrug it off for now, greeting their other friends of the group who came to join them.

---

Xenell stood up from her seat as the students exited the classroom, heading home for school had ended. Xune yawned and stretched her arms and legs. The teacher was packing up her papers and books, tucking a few strands of her deep violet hair behind her ear once in awhile. Xenell watched the young woman for a moment before walking over, holding her book bag with both of her hands in front of her.

"That was a great lesson, Miss. You did a wonderful job on your first try." Xenell praised with a soft smile.

The young woman stood upright, smiling at the young girl in front of her. "Well thank you, Xenell. I'm glad you think so." She thanked.

Xenell nodded and looked over her shoulder at Xune who was shoving her books and pencil case into her bag. She smiled weakly at her red headed friend's actions then turned back to the teacher.

"So how long is it now? Until you become an official teacher?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in question.

Before the young woman could respond, someone came waltzing in the classroom and leaned on the doorway. "Come on, Rissalxa. Everyone wants to meet you properly." The man said and ran a hand through his wild, spiky, red hair.

"Alright, Axel." Rissalxa glanced at him before turning to Xenell again. "Well goodbye, you two, I hope to see you on Monday in class with that finished homework." She winked and grabbed her bag, walking out of the classroom with the wild haired man, heading to the staff room.

Xune watched them leave before walking over to her friend tapping her shoulder. "Come on, let's get going." Xune said with a grin before heading out also. Xenell quickly followed her, walking with her down the almost empty, white halls of the school. They walked in silence for awhile, heading towards the lockers.

"Sooo..." Xune said to break the silence.

Xenell glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "You know that Roxas is waiting for you, right?" She asked.

Xune froze, her eyes widening. "Oh crap, I totally forgot about that!" She squeaked and began running down the hall, waving largely in goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Xenellie!" She called and disappeared from sight down the hall and into the locker area.

Xenell watched her friend until she could no longer see her with a small smile, her hand raised, waving. As soon as she reached her locker, she placed her books in it and noticed a photo pinned on the door of the small locker. She stared at it blankly for a moment, it was a photo of herself, her twin and their little sister when they were younger.

"...." She reached up and brushed her fingertips over the pictured cheek of her deceased twin sister, her eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. After making sure she had the books she needed for homework, she closed the locker and locked it shut before leaving the school, heading back home.

---

"So we have come to an agreement?" A deep, masculine voice asked the slightly younger man beside him. The two principals walked down the road separating the two schools as they discussed.

"Indeed, Ansem. We shall put this plan into play." The other man replied.

The blond, slightly old man nodded. "Make sure that your students behave as I will do so with mine, Xemnas." He stated. Xemnas glanced at his old teacher in the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead again.

"Why of course. We will make sure our students are behaving as they always do."

Ansem ignored that statement and stared ahead, pausing at the top of the hill, causing Xemnas to stop also. The older man held his arms behind his back as he stared at the sea. Xemnas did the same, although not focusing on the sea but at the orange tinted sky instead.

"This ice shall be broken. These quarrels between the children should not continue any further." Ansem said thoughtfully.

All he received was a nod in response.

---

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs but Xune belongs to mayouh101 and Rissalxa belongs to Sapphire Fayth. **

**Please review nicely.**


End file.
